


Love Bites

by Negumi



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: DTK and BlackStar relationshipp through the years, Drabble Collection, M/M, but i want to practice, i just love them so much, its only the translation from spanish, mostly post manga ending, my english is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negumi/pseuds/Negumi
Summary: Collection of Drabbles about the story of the New Shinigami and his partner
Relationships: Black Star/Death the Kid
Kudos: 9





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love bites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836572) by [Cheng Dieyi (Negumi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negumi/pseuds/Cheng%20Dieyi). 



> The drabbles that I'm gonna post here are only a translation. I want to improve my writing in English, I'm sorry if there are a few errors here and there

Maka walked over to her partner, who was falling asleep in the shade of a tree. The team had just finished a tough training session on their chain resonance and were starting to disperse to get some rest.

"Should we say something?"

"Uh... What are you talking about, Maka?"

"You know... About them"

Maka's cheeks turned red a little bit, she didn't really know how to deal with her friends' feelings, not when she was sure that no one was supposed to know about them. That had been a coincidence, Soul and Maka were trying to improve Soul's skill's with his piano when they had picked up a similar wavelength from the souls of Kid and Black Star, the first one was soft and firm, the second one was a little bit shaky but warm, both with a very similar core. Maka just had to connect that info whit the attitude the other meisters have had lately to know what was going on.

"If you want to try to get those idiots out, go ahead, just don't involve me"

"Soul!"

"What? That's what you're suggesting. Obviously, they like each other, but they're too stupid to see it, probably they didn't even know it yet"

The meister turned to see the boys they were talking about, for an unknown reason, the shinigami was trying to suffocate the other meister while their weapons were looking at them, a couple of meters away from the disaster.

"I... I think you're right" the blonde gave up, sitting next to Soul to keep watching what her friends were doing "Anyways, I don't think they take too long to figure it out for themselves, don't you think so?"


End file.
